bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
David and the Lion's Den (version 1)
Plot In the first episode of VeggieTales, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are on the counter-top of a kitchen. Bob reads a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, AZ who is scared because she sometimes thinks there are monsters in her closet. Larry says he once thought the same thing, but later found out that they were actually his fluffy bunny slippers, which are only "squishy", as opposed to "scary". Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. In the first segment, is the story of David and the Lion's Den. After the narrator introduces the story, we find King Darius (Archibald Asparagus) in his court with his wisemen (The Scallions) and he confides that he is confused by a dream and wants help with what it means. The Wisemen concede that they cannot help, but then David (Junior Asparagus) arrives he correctly interpretes the dream, and is made the King's second-in-command. Afterwards, the Wisemen become envious and plot to trap David into breaking a newly-penned law that stipulates that the kingdom may only pray to King Darius, due to the King's belief that only he is worthy of adulation David praying to God and open the door Cindy's father (Charlie Pincher) a proud and confident men with two daughters (Asparagus Girls) organize a ball for Princess Cindy (Laura Carrot) tonight in the night David's Brothers named Dave (Bob the Tomato) and Daniel (Larry the Cucumber) The next morning the clock will wake David up as they knock the door a Mail Delivery Boy (Percy Pea) When the invitation to the ball arrives Following this segment is the introduction to the first of the "Silly Songs with Larry," The Water Buffalo Song. Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry comes out and sings that "everybody's got a water buffalo," but Archibald Asparagus brings the song to an abrupt end over the obvious falseness of the statement. The segment ends when Larry starts singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," much to Archibald's displeasure when David finishes his chores David's Nephew fix a gown that belonged to the step-family marched for the royal ball At the point of giving up her hopes and dreams, a Fairy Godaugther (Asparagus Girl) appears and bestows upon David a golden crown a robe and build a coach with a coachman (Lil' Pea) and a footman (Lenny Carrot) on the stroke of midnight, meaning that everything else will change back to the way they were At the ball, the Princess rejects every villagers until he sees David. The two fall strongly in love and dance alone throughout the castle grounds until the clock starts to chime midnight the step-family flees to her coach and away from the castle The next morning the Grand Duke (Pea #1) will visit every house in the kingdom to find the girl who fits the glass cup just then the guards (Potato Guards) have him thrown into the lions den. Although David is scared, an angel comforts him and calms the lions While the Wisemen celebrate their (apparent) victory, the King has a sleepless night believing The next morning King Darius with his wisemen and the step-family goes to david's house and finds that not only is David alive, but he spent the night eating pizza with his new lion friends Princess Cindy hops the cup onto her foot and King Darius with his wisemen and the step-family celebrate their (apparent)and his wisemen with David and Cindy to build another coach and sent of to Egypt In the closing countertop sequence, Bob & Larry's computer, Qwerty, gives the audience a recipe for yummy meatloaf, followed by a Bible verse in which God says "So do not fear; for I am with you." 41:10 Cast *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus (David) *Archibald Asparagus *King Darius (El Rey Dario) *King Darius' Wife *Scallion #1 (Wisemen #1) *Scallion #2 (Wisemen #2) *Scallion #3 (Wisemen #3) *Tom Grape (Servent #1) *Rob the Apple (Servent #2) *Otto Orange (Servent #3) *Mable the Pear (Maid #2) *Penelope Asparagus (Maid #1) *Charlie Pincher (Cindy's Father) *Asparagus Girls (Two Stepsisters) *Laura Carrot (Princess Cindy) *Joe the Yellow Tomato (David's Nephew) *Asparagus Girl (Fairy Godaugther) *Lil' Pea (a coachman) *Lenny Carrot (a footman) *King Darius' Guards (Potato Guards) *Lions *Narrator *Silly Song Narrator Song *Veggie Tales Theme Song (Old Version and Instrumental) *King Darius Suite *Oh No! *We've Got Some News *The Water Buffalo Song (Silly Song) *Hope's Song *Beautiful You *What We Have Learned (Old Version and Instrumental) *God is Bigger (End Credits Instrumental) Scores *Babylon Intro *Island *Cinderella's Chores *Invitation to the ball *Fix a Dress/Giving Up Her Hopes *Cinderella's Fairy Godmother *To The Ball *The Girl Who Fits The Glass Flipper *Israelites Congratulate Trivia *a parody of the biblical story Daniel in the lions' den *This is one of the only episodes where Larry has a dopey voice. The other is "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?". *This is the first appearance of Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus, Larry the Cucumber,The Scallions, Archibald Asparagus, Mabel, and Penelope *All of the characters that appeared in this episode, except Mabel and Penelope, appeared in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space". *This is the first episode where Bob and Larry have their first picture. *This is the first episode for a Silly Song. *Penelope is seen without her hair, meaning she may wear wigs in the further episodes. *This is the VeggieTales Show with a musical Bible Story. *This is based off Jesus Walks on Water and David *Lion's were originally they ended up making the yellow eyes for the lions instead *Was made on Phil Vischer's one computer in a rental office in Chicago, and was finished in the 1993 holiday season according to Vishcher himself *Lucy Anderson, the girl who wrote the letter to Bob and Larry, was read by a real kid and the only kid Category:Episodes